Crane's Love
by abused guard
Summary: crane's in love...but w/ who? will they get together? will they follow their heart
1. questions

  
Crane's Love  


  
  
Disclaimer- No matter how much I would like to own these characters and places, I do not. They all belong to Tamora Pierce(drat her).  
  
  
Crane looked at Rosethorn. She really was quite beautiful. You know, once you got passed the mustard she had on her cheek from her experiment. Why couldn't he stop staring?  
  
Rosethorn looked up. "What are you staring at?"   
  
He couldn't help it. He walked over and wiped off the mustard on her cheek. "You had some mustard on your cheek, and we don't want to ruin the experiment if some falls in the mixture."   
  
Why did he do that? Why was he such a klutz? Why did he always act so pinheaded around her?   
  
He walked back to his desk.  
  
******************************************  
Rosethorn's eyes followed Crane to his desk. Why had he been acting so weird? Her cheek was tingling, and she reached up to see why. Nothing was there. Could she be tingling from Crane's touch? She didn't like him did she?  
  
She shook her head and got back to work, but all she could think about was him.   
  
  
1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know corny, but I just had 2 b the first( I hope) 2 do a fanfic like this. So ha! I beat u & u & even u!   



	2. rosethorn's entry

Thanx to those of u who reviewed. I am currently trying to find out if they can marry(aren't i a little devil)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Boy, you need to learn how to dust!" Rosethorn yelled to Briar, her  
student. I don't have time for this, she thought, I need to write and sort out my thoughts.   
  
For the rest of rest of the day, she and Crane had been having an odd feeling between the two. He really was quite handsome.   
  
Reaching her room, she plopped down on her bed, and grabbed her journal. She wrote-  
  
Dear Journal,  
We're in trouble. I think I'm in love with Crane. I know! It's insane,  
right? But maybe-just maybe- I do like him. But would we be allowed. No two dedicates have ever fallen in love, and wanted to explore it deeper. What? Oh Great Mother what should I do? I should listen to myself. How do I know he even likes me? He probably doesn't, since he's always so rude.   
Ohhhhh, I must ponder this some more. But I'll use you to help me discover how stupid my ideas will be. Maybe tomorrow, I'll act nice toward him. That's it, I won't be mean. Can I do it? Yes. I can do it. I must go and pray, and hope.  
Yours Truly,  
Rosethorn  
  
She put down her journal, prayed and went to go make supper.   
  
2@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
and to those of u who read WARRIORS OF THE GODDESS i would just like to say that i am her step who IS cute!


	3. crane's entry

Chapter 3  
  
  
Crane went to his room. How was he supposed to find out if Rosethorn liked him, if she thought he hated her? He should write in his journal that always cleared his thoughts.  
  
He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out the his diary. He  
wrote-  
  
Dear Diary,  
I am in love with Rosethorn. There I said it. Is it wrong of me to love  
her? Are we even allowed to marry? Whoa Crane. Don't get ahead of yourself.  
She thinks you hate her. Maybe you should change her mind. Yeah, that what I'll do. Tomorrow I'll be nice to her.  
Thank you,  
Crane  
  
He put his journal up, and went to go eat dinner.  
  
?????????????????????  
Rosethorn looked around the table. She loved the people she lived with. Tris could be tempermental, but Rosethorn felt connected to her in that way. Daja tried hard, and was a delightful girl. Sandry was a true noble, and she respected her for that. Briar-well he was Briar. And Lark? She was perfect.  
  
"Rosethorn, why don't you say the Grace?" Lark asked.  
  
Rosethorn nodded in agreement, and bowed her head as did the others.  
  
"Oh Gods, please bless our food that you have given us today. Please  
give it all the nourishments that we need to survive, and help us through the problems that we must face day after day." While she said the last part she couldn't help but think about her and Crane.  
  
She sighed.  
  
3################## REVIEW!


	4. revelations

  
Crane walked into the experimentation room. There she was, now he needed to be nice. "Rosethorn, good work yesterday. I was reviewing your notes, and I noticed that you had some really good ideas."   
  
"Wow, thanks Crane." Rosethorn replied, mentally reminding herself she needed to be nice to him. What can I say? "Maybe today we should work together, you know talk our ideas through before we try it." There you go Rosie. But a little voice in the back of her head, said Liar, you just want some time to talk to him!   
  
"Okay, that's a good idea," Crane was thrilled. She wanted to spend time with him! Did she like him too?   
  
They settled down to work. After about thirty minutes of pondering ideas and reviewing their notes, Crane had an idea. "Rosethorn, why don't we try mustard, with peppermint and olive oil?"   
  
"Sounds good, but we need something to lessen the chemical reaction between the mustard and olive oil. How about some lilac juice."   
  
"Yeah, I'll try it." (A.N.- i know corny, but it's supposed to be it that way because it's stupid what they're doing, k? good)   
  
Rosethorn settled back down, hoping that this worked. She'd been working on this project for too long. It was very tiring, especially since Briar and Tris were mad because they couldn't help. Rosethorn still didn't know why Crane wouldn't let them come in to help.   
  
Crane looked at the mixture willing it to work. He was tired, and by looking at Rosethorn, he knew she was too. He felt bad for dragging it into this, but he would have felt weird if she hadn't been there. They'd always worked together. Besides, and he hated to admit it, he needed her. He helped him come up with ideas.   
  
He looked at her. She was looking over the notes trying to find another combination to work. He hoped they would find it today, but then he wouldn't get to see her. Well he could always come over just to talk to her and Lark, and even( if he had to) their students.   
  
The rest of the day, they worked hard, finding many possible mixtures. At the end of the day, they left, hoping that they had found the cure.   
  
Note (again)- long enough for ya?! By the way, i have absolutely no clue on what they're trying to find a cure for or whatever. Or even what this thing they're making is for! So Help! 


	5. discoveries

  
A/N- sorry, i know my chapters have been kind of short, and rosethorn's been kinda out of character! Well she's back! (u know; luv can change people i should know this tasi., feiry, oscar shut up.) thanx to all of those who showed to me that she's out! Thanx   
Now.....THE STORY!   
  
  
Crane walked into the lab. He thought that he'd be the first, but Rosethorn was already there. She was looking into the experimentation tray. He couldn't tell what she saw, so he walked over and peered in. He gasped.   
  
Inside the tray, the mixture showed that it had worked. Finally, after months in the lab, they'd finished it!  
  
He felt like weeping, but he restrained himself. It wouldn't be right for a grown man to cry. He looked at Rosethorn who looked at him. He couldn't tell by her features whether she was excited too or whether she didn't care. Where was Tris when he needed her? She would be excited for both of them.   
  
Rosethorn couldn't tell whether Crane was happy or not. He probably was, like her, but she just couldn't tell. She thought back to her entry last night. She'd decided not to keep acting nice to Crane, she would just be herself. Also, she wasn't going to pursue him, she'd just sit back and wait. A lot can happen when you write your thoughts.   
  
Crane looked at her. He was going to do it. He was going to ask her if she wanted to celebrate tonight with him.   
****************************  
  
Briar looked around Rosethorn's room in frustration. She'd told him that there was an extra vile of peppermint in here. But where!? He started searching.   
  
He looked on her dresser; nothing. He looked on her bookshelf; nothing. Maybe it was by her bed. He reached into her nightstand drawer. Nothing, but there was a book. Maybe it was a gardening book, but there was no title. Oh well, he'd just have to look inside.   
  
He picked it up, and opened it. There was writing. He looked closer. He'd only learned to read a year ago, but he was told he was very good. This looked like a diary. His interests sparked. You shouldn't do it, a little voice in the back of his head said. Who cares? Another voice said.   
  
Briar mentally struggled with himself until he gave in. He closed the drawer, and left the room with the diary. He'd look for the peppermint later.   
***********************  
  
"Uh- Rosethorn, do you want to-uh- like come over tonight and celebrate?" Crane asked. Rosethorn looked at him. Now he'd done it, she obviously didn't like him and now he'd just blown it. Good going Crane.   
  
Rosethorn couldn't believe it. Had Crane just asked her out on a date? She hoped so, but...... "Crane, I would, but I promised Lark, I'd help make dinner. As much as I'd love to back out of cooking, I can't. But  
maybe you can come over? Lark always loves to have company over." Why was she being so nice! Hadn't she decided she wouldn't be nice to him? Oh well.   
  
Crane was shocked. She'd just accepted, sort of. "Sure Rosethorn, I'll be there. I know when dinner is."  
  
After that they set to getting the lab cleaned up. Then they'd go spread the news that they were done with this experiment.   
  
When Rosethorn got home, she told Lark that they'd have another guest tonight.   
  
"Rosie, I'm glad to have someone else at the table, but since when do you invite people over for dinner? Especially Crane?" Lark asked.   
  
Tris (who was helping make dinner) agreed, "Yeah, Rosethorn, this is strange."   
  
What could she say Yeah I like Crane. No that would just scare them. "Look we finished, and so we decided to celebrate. This was a bigger occasion, so we figured we'd celebrate."   
  
The others seemed to accept that. Good. She left.   
  
Briar wasn't the least bit surprised to hear Crane was joining them. He'd read the journal and knew she liked him. Maybe he should hook them up. No, he didn't know that he liked her, and he didn't want to humiliate her.   
  
But she wouldn't hang him up in her well, because she wouldn't want to ruin his plant's water. Maybe he should think about this.   
  
5%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
I AM STILL WAITING FOR WHAT THEY'RE WORKING ON! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE! HELP!  
FREE THE TURKEYS!   
WATCH OUT FOR PENGUINS! THEY'LL STEAL YOUR SANITY! LIKE THEY DO MINE!   
  
PS COFFEE(DOES THAT EXPLAIN IT)


	6. dinner

Okay okay okay. Due to many requests i have decided to continue this fic. Lucky u.  
  
  
Briar grinned. Here comes Crane, he thought. Now the show can begin. He hadn't told anybody about what he had read, and he didn't know when he'd tell the others. If he even would. Come on Briar, eventually they will find out, a little voice told him. It was right. Eventually everyone would know, but not for a while. He had a feeling Rosethorn and Crane wouldn't show, or even make it public, what they were feeling. Oh well, more fun for me, he thought and headed down to answer the door that had just been knocked upon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~----------~~~~~~~~~~~  
No, no, no, Rosethorn thought as she heard a knock. He wasn't supposed to come. He was supposed to decide he was better than her, and come up with a snotty excuse not to come. But nooo, he had to hold on to a promise. Why, why, why!? Because he likes you, Rosie, she told herself. Isn't that what you want? That made Rosethorn stop. She didn't know. She liked him, but did she want to get involved with him? Not having time to ponder this, she set it aside to consider after dinner.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" she heard Crane ask.  
  
Lark's voice responded, but Rosethorn couldn't hear.  
  
"That'll do," Crane said and then mentally kicked himself. He loved ham, peaches, and green beans. Why, he had never thought it out, but it was one of his favorite meals that his mom had made for him before she had died.  
  
"So I see you did join us," Rosethorn commented from the doorway. "You didn't come up with some snooty excuse not to come. I'm impressed."  
  
"Well every once in a while I do keep promises. Probably more than you think," he retorted.  
  
"I don't doubt it," and with that Rosethorn walked to the kitchen. The table was already set. Darn. She didn't have an excuse now to be in the kitchen. What could she do now? A rumble from her stomach along with a growl told her what her stomach thought she should do.   
  
"We hope you don't mind that we didn't make what we had planned, but we ran out of food, " a voice behind her said.  
  
"Sandry, I didn't even know what we were having for dinner."  
  
"Oh, well then why were you staring at the food like you were angry?"  
  
"I don't know." and for the first time Rosethorn finally looked at the food. Ham, peaches, and green beans. What a um interesting meal she thought. This should be fun, and smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Sandry asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Peaches and green beans don't get along well. We may hear some fighting."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Briar, Crane, and I."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Sandry," Rosethorn asked.  
  
"Yes Rosethorn."  
  
"What would you do if I started to like a person-someone you knew?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'd be okay with it. Briar might be a little upset, but I want you to be happy." Sandry paused. " Do you like someone?"  
  
Before Rosethorn could answer, the rest of the house including Crane came in.  
  
"Sandry have you seen Little Bear?" Lark asked.  
  
"Yes, he was hiding under Briar's sheets."  
  
"Goddess, why was he up there?"  
  
"Well he ran up there when Crane knocked on the door."  
  
"Yep, I raised that dog right," Briar piped in and pulled up his breeches trying to give the impression of a "manly" man.  
  
Everyone giggled, except for Crane and Rosethorn who kept looking at each other with different thoughts running through the others head.  
  
Briar looked at the two of them, and a thought that he definitely didn't like came to him. What if Rosethorn spends more time with Crane instead of him? Or even worse, started using his ideas!? She would build a greenhouse and ruin all of her plants. Maybe he should stop this. But you want her to be happy, don't you?, that stupid little voice said. Of course I do. But I don't want to be forgotten. But Rosethorn wouldn't forget you. You're her student. That made him feel a little better.  
  
Rosethorn turned away from Crane and her eyes settled on Briar. His eyes looked distressed. Did he know? Did he suspect something? What if he thought she'd forget him, like Sandry said. Why would he think that? She scolded herself. He's your student, and you love him like the son you never had. That's right. Well, if I decide to pursue Crane, I'll sit down and talk with him. Maybe I should talk with everybody in Discipline.  
  
Crane didn't like it when Rosethorn had turned away. Why had she turned away from him? He thought she liked him!? Had she changed her mind? Had she decided that she didn't like his attitude? Had she- Stop it Crane, he told himself. She probably didn't turn away for any of those reasons. You're reading too deeply into this. He was. He needed to stop doing this. When he was a child and he'd been in love, he'd read too deeply into things and they hadn't worked out. He wanted this to work out.   
  
"I'm hungry. Can we please eat, Lark?" Tris whined.  
  
"Way to go, Coppercurls." Briar taunted, " You beat me to the question."  
  
"Well excuse me, but I never had lunch. Niko kept me out too late working on tides," she retorted.  
  
"Awwwwwwww, poor Tris." Briar said with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey I control lightning. I'd sleep with your eyes open and your windows closed," Tris glared at him, fire in her eyes.  
  
Briar shut up. He knew she'd do it too.  
  
"Yes Tris we can eat, "Lark answered to Tris' long forgotten question.   
  
Everyone took a seat. Lark had apparantly brought in a chair since there wouldn't be room for Crane on the benches. There was Rosethorn, Briar, and Sandry on one side, and Lark, Tris, and Daja on the other. Crane sat on the side right next to Rosethorn and Lark. Briar grinned when he saw Tris was right across from him, and Tris scowled.  
  
Looks like more than the peaches and green beans will be fighting tonight, Sandry noticed.  
  
"Who will say the blessing?" Lark asked.  
  
"I will, "Crane piped up, " I _am_ the guest."  
  
Lark nodded, and every one bowed their head.  
  
"Gods thank you for this meal, for without it we would not be here.  
Thank you for friends and family. Please bless everything and one in this household today, for I am truly blessed to be here."  
  
(A/N k i'm not a churchgoer so i apoligize for this sucky blessing. O and i don't know whether or not they had to say "so mote it be" so i left it out. So no flames on that pleez)  
  
Rosethorn looked up, " That was very nice."  
  
"Yes it was, " Lark agreed, " but you're being overly kind. Our house looks a mess and right now I don't feel so blessed."  
  
"Hey Lark you're a poet and you didn't even know it!" Daja noticed.  
  
"You're right. I didn't notice that, " Lark said.  
  
"Lark, I think Discipline looks nice. I haven't noticed it ever looking a mess," Crane told her.  
  
"That's not-" Briar shouted until Rosethorn clamped her hand over his mouth. " Hush boy."  
  
Coming up with another thing to say Briar nodded. " Um That's not very nice to your own household. I can imagine it looks very nice."  
  
Crane chuckled because he knew that was not what Briar was going to say, " No comment."  
  
Rosethorn looked at Crane, shocked. " No comment?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Yeah sure for once you don't wish to show me up. How thoughtful."  
  
"Oh you're welcome."  
  
"You're welcome?"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'm lost."   
  
"Very well, let's talk about something else. Like how delicious this ham is. Lark I haven't tasted ham this good since my mother, rest her soul, died."  
  
"Thank you, Crane but really Daja made it. I thought it would be good experience for her."  
  
"Oh and what a wonderful experience it was. Up to my hands in pig guts. The funnest (AN i know i know this is not a word but hey!) experience in my life." Daja rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it looked like fun, maybe Briar should try it next time. But wait we wouldn't want the dirt under his nails to end up in our ham." Tris said.  
  
"Oh very good, Tris, but I think you should learn for you will be the one cooking when you grow up. Men. Don't. Cook." Briar taunted back.  
  
"What a sexist comment, Briar Moss!" Sandry cried.  
  
"Indeed," the other women at the table commented.  
  
"I must agree with the women Briar. I have to cook for myself on occasion, and I have been told I was quite good, " Crane commented. "Cooking is definitely not women's work."  
  
Shocked Rosethorn added, "Yes, and Briar you may end up cooking up some plants someday for some sick family or for some spell. It's about time we focused on your cooking abilities. And now that I'm done with my latest project, I believe we can start on that." She turned to Crane. " Crane, I didn't know you cooked."  
  
"Well I don't cook often, but I actually find it quite relaxing," Crane told her.  
  
Awwww, he's showing his delicate side. How quaint. " Well maybe I'll have to try your cooking sometime. If it's any good I may have you teach Briar how to cook." She glared at Briar.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Briar protested.  
  
"You were her student," Tris told him.  
  
Briar glared at her, "You know I have power over plants. You better sleep with your windows and doors locked or I might send poisen ivy over to you. Scratch, scratch. " To add effect he scratched his arm as he said it.  
  
"Very funny, " Tris tried not to act scared. He knew how she felt about poisen ivy.  
  
The rest of the dinner was quiet with occasional retorts from Briar and Tris. Rosethorn talked to Crane much of the time, and Lark kept refilling drinks. Sandry and Daja were busy watching Rosethorn and Crane flirt and wondering what it meant.


End file.
